Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor, an organic semiconductor thin film, and an organic semiconductor material. More specifically, the invention relates to a compound having a naphthothiazole or naphthoxazole structure, an organic thin film transistor containing the compound, an organic semiconductor material for a non-light emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, a material for an organic thin film transistor containing the compound, a coating solution for a non-light emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, and an organic semiconductor thin film for a non-light emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound.
Background Art
A device using an organic semiconductor material is expected to have various advantages as compared to an ordinary device using an inorganic semiconductor material, such as silicon, and thus is receiving much attention. Examples of the device using an organic semiconductor material include a photoelectric conversion device, such as an organic thin film solar cell and a solid state image sensing device, using an organic semiconductor material as a photoelectric conversion material, and a non-light emitting organic transistor. The device using an organic semiconductor material has a possibility that a device having a large area may be produced at a low temperature and a low cost, as compared to a device using an inorganic semiconductor material. Furthermore, the characteristics of the material may be easily changed by changing the molecular structure thereof, and thus there is a wide range of variations in materials, by which functions and devices that have not been achieved by an inorganic semiconductor material may be realized.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a compound having a naphthoxazole structure and having as a substituent thereof an unsubstituted phenyl group, a phenyl-substituted phenyl group or a phenyl-substituted ethenyl group, and describes that the use thereof as a fluorescent material of organic electroluminescence (which may be referred to as organic EL or organic electroluminescence) may provide an electroluminescent device that maintains the light emission capability thereof for a prolonged period of time and has excellent durability. However, Patent Document 1 does not describe the use of the compound having such a structure in an organic thin film transistor.
On the other hand, there have been cases of using a compound having naphthothiazole or naphthoxazole in fields that have no relationship to the field of an organic semiconductor. For example, Patent Document 2 describes a method of dyeing a polymer compound with a naphthoxazole fluorescent whitening agent, and describes that a polymer compound may be optically whitened in a graceful manner. Patent Document 2 also does not describe the use of the compound having such a structure in an organic thin film transistor and other organic semiconductors.
Non-patent Documents 1 to 3 describe a compound having a naphthothiazole or naphthoxazole structure and having as a substituent thereof a methyl group, an ethyl group or a methylamino group, and describe the use thereof as an intermediate for a cyanine dye. However, Non-patent Documents 1 to 3 do not describe the use of the compound having such a structure in an organic thin film transistor.